The Sargasso
by Elfy
Summary: Hmm...you really have to read it to find out. Sorry but I'm still working on the plot here. The Pg is for possibly conflict in the future. Pls R
1. Prologue & Chpt 1: Vacation time and Sur...

Prologue  
She looked so young…and yet she wasn't. She was 19 years old, but she looked 15. Not a bad thing, but it definitely made her appear naïve and fragile…until you looked at her eyes. They were the eyes of the ancient, the ones who have seen too much too young. Which wasn't surprising all things considered.  
  
Chapter 1  
Heero glared at Duo's retreating back in frustration before glancing down at the oblong shape in his hand. "What was this?" he thought. The braided baka had simply handed it to him and walked off without explaining. It looked like it might hold a necklace case, but why would Duo give him a necklace?   
Heero cautiously opened the box, half-expecting it to explode into some form of joke or another. To his surprise nothing happened. Instead of holding some silly object or note it contained a tiny silver cross on a chain.   
˜µ™  
Duo hurried off to deliver his next "present". He could only hope that Heero would wear the cross but not discover its little addition's. Duo smiled briefly at the memory of the shocked look on Heero's face as he'd handed him the case. He probably thought it was some sort of practical joke. Duo shrugged mentally. So long as he wore the cross he didn't care what Heero thought.   
˜µ™  
She was absorbed in the grace of the creature's movements. The last of their kind, the Sargasso, they were beautiful. They were an odd breed of horse, almost mythical in appearance. With flowing tails and manes as well as a slender physic the Sargasso were faster than the now extinct cheetah. At first glance the Sargasso appear to be nothing more than black and white horses.  
As you looked closer little things begin to pop out at you. They had silver hooves for one. Supposed experts would insist they were light gray (as if that weren't unusual enough) but she knew they were silver. The white horse would also begin to appear more silvery than white. Certainly they would be the whitest horse you'd ever find. The blacks would strike you as being a true black, not the deep brown of most "black" horses. As you watched them move you would become more aware of their unusual intelligence and kindness.   
All she beheld was hers, a little piece of a lost paradise.  
˜µ™  
Wufei glanced at the cross he held in his hand. Why had Duo given him a cross? Duo knew that Wufei didn't believe in his God. Perhaps this was Duo's obscure form of a friendship gift. Wufei shrugged. He would wear the cross, but only because Duo had given it to him.  
˜µ™  
  
Trowa gripped the bar tightly as he swung around it. As he released the bar to land cat-like on the ground, he frowned at the unaccustomed weight around his neck. The cross Duo had given him was tiny and light…but it was more obvious to a trained soldier and acrobat like himself. He wondered what had prompted the gift.   
˜µ™  
Quatre lightly drew his bow across the strings of his violin. Sensing a faint resonance from nearby, he frowned. What could that be? He glanced around the room and his eyes feel on the box Duo had given him.   
Quatre put down his violin and walked across the room. Picking up the box he took a deep breath. Carefully opening the box Quatre gasped at what he saw. The tiny cross was beautiful. It would explain the faint resonance all right.   
˜µ™  
Duo entered his quarters and sighed. He had done all he could; it was up to the other pilots to wear the crosses. Getting out his laptop he hesitated before opening a file named "CPS" or "Cross Positioning Satellite". He had given every pilot, his four best friends, a cross with a tiny tracker in the center. It was unlikely friends or enemies alike would ever notice it. Of course the trackers would only work when brought into contact with his friends unique DNA patterns. The tracking program would be useless without him there to use it though.  
Duo activated the program and grinned as five colored lights appeared. He was black, Wufei was blue, Trowa was red, Quatre was yellow, and Heero was green. They were all wearing their crosses. Maybe now Duo would be able to hold onto his friends for longer.  
  
  



	2. Chpt 2: The Arrivals

  
I don't own gundam or any of its characters. Don't sue me...  
___________  
Chpt 2: The Arrival  
Duo frowned as he steered the van down the winding country lane. Glancing over at the boy in the passenger seat he suddenly grinned. As usual Heero was typing away at his laptop. Sobering up he turned his attention back to the problem at hand.   
"Heero," he said.  
"Hnn…" Undeterred Duo continued.  
"Don't you find it strange that after years of never taking a break or being offered one, Lady Une suddenly orders us to take one. To boot she even tells us where to go."   
"Yes I find it funny. That's why I've been checking for new missions for the past hour," replied Heero.   
"I wonder what the others think," remarked Duo, gazing out the front window at the line of cars and motorcycles ahead of him.  
˜µ™  
All she could do was wait. Une had phoned to tell her they were coming. She wondered how the pilots would react to a 19 year old that looked 13. They were 21 and no doubt would ask for her mother. What would they be like? She heard a knock on the door. Maybe it wouldn't be too ling after all.  
˜µ™  
Trowa leaned his motorcycle on its stand then peeled off his leather jacket. He didn't know what they were doing there, but he didn't think it was a dangerous place. He watched as Duo gave the front door of the ranch house an enthusiastic knock. The door opened to reveal a thin but well developed girl of about 13 or so. He wondered who she was. Nothing had been mentioned about a daughter…  
˜µ™  
Duo knocked on the door of the ranch house and waited. As he listened to the faint footsteps he reflected on how invariably he became the spokes-person for this group. The rest of them were too quiet or scary looking to be a good talker. As the door opened Duo prepared to meet a round, jolly, old housewife. He was very surprised when all he saw was a young girl of 13.  
Duo blinked and immediately changed tactics. Apparently that housewife had a daughter. Deciding to be charming Duo flashed his 100watt smile and started talking. The girl didn't even blink.  
˜µ™  
She regarded the idiot trying to charm the "13" year old daughter he saw. It wasn't working. This could be fun…  
˜µ™  
"So," said Duo smoothly, "is your mom in?" The girl regarded him coolly, then a tiny smile quirked her lips.  
"She's dead," she replied. Duo blinked.  
"Well, what about you dad?"  
"He's dead too," came the answer as the girl leaned on the doorframe.  
"Do you have some form of guardian home?" asked Duo, a bit desperately. The girl sighed and pushed off the doorframe. Apparently she was taking pity on him.  
"Actually, I'm the owner. I'm 21 years old," she walked back into the house, "come on in." Duo gaped and wondered where the right hook had come from.  
˜µ™  
Heero tried to contain his amusement and laughter, to no avail. All of a sudden he let out peal after peal of mirth. As he followed the girl into the house he heard the whoosh of air as Duo sat down.   
˜µ™  
Wufei smirked as the double-shocked Duo collapsed at the doorstep. Not that he wasn't surprises himself, he just masked it better. He watched Trowa sling his jacket over his shoulder and walk into the house. Quatre closely followed him. Knocking Duo up the back of the head Wufei followed them.   



	3. Chpt 3: Who is she? And what does she me...

Chapter 3: Who is she? And what does she mean?  
Quatre caught up to Trowa and walked beside him. When they reached the kitchen he redirected Trowa's path into a corner. Leaning against the wall he turned his gaze towards the girl. She was stirring a pot on the stove while watching him curiously.  
Quatre leaned closer to Trowa and whispered, "Is there something weird about that girl?"  
"… Perhaps," came the response. The girl suddenly grinned wickedly and winked. Quatre felt his eyes widen in surprise. Could she have heard them? He looked at Trowa and found him studying the girl with an intensity that was almost scary. Almost, but not quite.  
˜µ™  
Trowa studied the girl before him with an uncustomary intensity. She was slight, almost frail looking with long sinewy muscles. Her hair was very fine, its color mahogany brown- almost black. Her eyes were strange; they appeared to be blue or violet with silver highlights. There was no doubt in Trowa's mind about whether or not they would change color. He could almost guarantee it. His eyes returned to her hair.  
The hair, which she left loose, was very straight. Its length was a wonder to behold- down to her ankles. Trowa couldn't imagine how she could walk without falling over. His bangs were enough of a forward pull for him thanks.  
Her stance resembled that of a dancer or an acrobat. Trowa smiled to himself, it took one to know one. His smile faded a bit as he realized her stance also hinted of that of a fighter. She knew how to fight, how well would remain to be seen. Trowa continued to contemplate the girl as she turned to grab some herbs for the stew. He realized with an inner gasp that there was something wrong with her ears.  
Chapter 3: Who is she? And what does she mean?  
Quatre caught up to Trowa and walked beside him. When they reached the kitchen he redirected Trowa's path into a corner. Leaning against the wall he turned his gaze towards the girl. She was stirring a pot on the stove while watching him curiously.  
Quatre leaned closer to Trowa and whispered, "Is there something weird about that girl?"  
"… Perhaps," came the response. The girl suddenly grinned wickedly and winked. Quatre felt his eyes widen in surprise. Could she have heard them? He looked at Trowa and found him studying the girl with an intensity that was almost scary. Almost, but not quite.  
˜µ™  
Trowa studied the girl before him with an uncustomary intensity. She was slight, almost frail looking with long sinewy muscles. Her hair was very fine, its color mahogany brown- almost black. Her eyes were strange; they appeared to be blue or violet with silver highlights. There was no doubt in Trowa's mind about whether or not they would change color. He could almost guarantee it. His eyes returned to her hair.  
The hair, which she left loose, was very straight. Its length was a wonder to behold- down to her ankles. Trowa couldn't imagine how she could walk without falling over. His bangs were enough of a forward pull for him thanks.  
Her stance resembled that of a dancer or an acrobat. Trowa smiled to himself, it took one to know one. His smile faded a bit as he realized her stance also hinted of that of a fighter. She knew how to fight, how well would remain to be seen. Trowa continued to contemplate the girl as she turned to grab some herbs for the stew. He realized with an inner gasp that there was something wrong with her ears.  
˜µ™  
Her ears were pointed! Thought an exasperated Duo. No wonder she looked like a 13 year old. She was an elf… except those didn't exist did they? No, they couldn't! Before he could open his mouth she began to speak.  
˜µ™  
"I'm sure you all have many questions," stated the girl. She held up her hand to forestall one of Duo's outpourings.   
"Please don't start Duo, we don't have time." She met the eyes of each of the pilots calmly.   
"I'm sure the first things you've all noticed by now are my youthful face and pointed ears. No, I'm not a fairy of some sort. My parents were geneticists and they enjoyed tinkering with me, mainly while I was a fetus."  
"That's disgusting," snarled Wufei, "its inhumane!"   
"I quite agree with you," replied the girl, " there are some advantages to the changes though. The next question should be about my name. I am known as Kyriel. Don't ask it meaning, I don't know. Enough questions, we have more pressing matters to deal with."  
"Such as?" queried Quatre.   
"Oh little things like where everyone is going to sleep and with whom. I have eight bedrooms- one of which is mine."  
"Where's the problem in that?" asked Duo ironically, "There are only six of us including you."  
"Wrong," rang out a clear voice from the doorway behind them, "Lady Une forgot to tell you that she invited us to come as well." Relena was standing in the doorway flanked by Dorothy and Hilde. The way pilots 1,2 and 4 lit up, their presence wasn't unwelcome.   
"Relena," purred Dorothy, batting her eyes at Quatre, "you forgot to tell them who else is coming."  
"Who else is coming?" growled Wufei.  
"Oh I don't know," replied Dorothy, she began ticking names off on her fingers. "There's Sally, Noin, Ze-I mean Milliardo, Lady Une, Marimeia and that's it." Dorothy shrugged and pushed into the kitchen to sit at Quatre's feet. He turned a funny shade of pink before sitting on the floor beside her.  
"Silly Onna's," grumbled Wufei smiling, he was glad Sally was coming.  
  
Her ears were pointed! Thought an exasperated Duo. No wonder she looked like a 13 year old. She was an elf… except those didn't exist did they? No, they couldn't! Before he could open his mouth she began to speak.  
˜µ™  
"I'm sure you all have many questions," stated the girl. She held up her hand to forestall one of Duo's outpourings.   
"Please don't start Duo, we don't have time." She met the eyes of each of the pilots calmly.   
"I'm sure the first things you've all noticed by now are my youthful face and pointed ears. No, I'm not a fairy of some sort. My parents were geneticists and they enjoyed tinkering with me, mainly while I was a fetus."  
"That's disgusting," snarled Wufei, "its inhumane!"   
"I quite agree with you," replied the girl, " there are some advantages to the changes though. The next question should be about my name. I am known as Kyriel. Don't ask it meaning, I don't know. Enough questions, we have more pressing matters to deal with."  
"Such as?" queried Quatre.   
"Oh little things like where everyone is going to sleep and with whom. I have eight bedrooms- one of which is mine."  
"Where's the problem in that?" asked Duo ironically, "There are only six of us including you."  
"Wrong," rang out a clear voice from the doorway behind them, "Lady Une forgot to tell you that she invited us to come as well." Relena was standing in the doorway flanked by Dorothy and Hilde. The way pilots 1,2 and 4 lit up, their presence wasn't unwelcome.   
"Relena," purred Dorothy, batting her eyes at Quatre, "you forgot to tell them who else is coming."  
"Who else is coming?" growled Wufei.  
"Oh I don't know," replied Dorothy, she began ticking names off on her fingers. "There's Sally, Noin, Ze-I mean Milliardo, Lady Une, Marimeia and that's it." Dorothy shrugged and pushed into the kitchen to sit at Quatre's feet. He turned a funny shade of pink before sitting on the floor beside her.  
"Silly Onna's," grumbled Wufei smiling, he was glad Sally was coming.  



	4. Chpt 4: The Arrangements

Chapter 4: The Arrangements  
The room arrangements had been made and amazingly enough everyone seemed content. There had been extreme objections from all parties when Kyriel had suggested no co-ed rooming. In short order everyone had paired off and left to find rooms. The pairings went something like this:  
  
Heero & Relena  
Duo & Hilde  
Trowa & Catherine (she's his sister…not a girlfriend!)  
Quatre & Dorothy  
Wufei & Sally  
Zechs & Noin  
Une & Marimeia  
Kyriel  
If the corridor was vertical then the rooms would look something like this: (from a birds eye view)  
  
Kyriel- Heero & Relena  
Trowa & Catherine - Quatre and Dorothy  
Noin & Zechs - Duo & Hilde  
Wufei & Sally - Lady Une and Marimeia   



	5. Chpt 5: Midnight Getaway

Chapter 5: Midnight Getaway  
That night all was quiet, except in 3 of the rooms. Heero kissed Relena's forehead and smiled slightly as she stirred sleepily. He then opened then door and slipped across the hallway to Trowa's room. The door opened to a very wide awake Trowa and an annoyed Catherine. She was tossing one of her circus knives and giving Heero death glares. He decided to make it quick. Heero glanced at his watch- it was 11:55.  
Not one for many words for many words Heero glance at Kyriel's door and said, "You or me?"   
"Definitely me," replied Trowa, "you have Relena to protect now."  
"Hnn," grunted Heero as he tossed Trowa a small case. He pivoted on his heel and walked back to his shared room and shut the door. Trowa saluted with the case and reentered his own room…to a very angry sister.   
˜µ™  
Kyriel debated the wisdom of using one of the many secret passages in the house to get to the stables. She decided not to bother. All the pilots should be asleep by now and she didn't fancy moving the dresser. It wasn't as if she was doing any thing illegal, just secret. She saluted herself ironically, oh good for you make a lot of sense.  
Opening the door she hefted her bundle onto her shoulder and walked forward. She winced inwardly at the sound of bells. Closing the door she jangled down the halls and out of the house. Stopping at the stable she grabbed a sack of grain and a knapsack of apples. Getting her bearings she headed down a well-used horse trail to the left. She never noticed a slight shadow that slipped after her.  
˜µ™  
Trowa followed the girl, Kyriel he corrected himself, on her not so secret trip. The idiot was going on a midnight trip. Where to he had no clue, the only thing he could be thankful for was the fact he could ride bareback. He only hoped that she wasn't carrying a saddle like he thought she was. There might not be an extra horse for him to borrow.  
˜µ™  
About a kilometer later Kyriel turned left onto an overgrown path. As she tramped along Kyriel let herself relax a tiny bit. Soon she would be with her friends and all would be well.  
˜µ™  
Trowa almost missed her abrupt turn off the beaten trail. Cursing mentally Trowa's yanked his thoughts forcefully to the task at hand. Time later to be mooning over a certain girl's body and brain patterns. That is when and if he ever caught up with Kyriel.  
˜µ™  
Kyriel sighed as she reached the clearing. She knew without looking at her watch that it was exactly 12:55am. She had done this trip too many times to be wrong now. Dropping her equipment in a pile Kyriel stretched like a cat before setting about her tasks.   
With an unconscious grace and efficiency Kyriel filled a nearby trough with grain and another with apples. In less than five minutes she began pumping clear, sweet water into a basin-like pool. At exactly 1:00am a distant thundering could be heard. Smiling slightly Kyriel let her restraints loose and let her mind soar. "Brethren," she cried into the silence of her mind.  
˜µ™  
Trowa started sharply as the word Brethren echoed in his head. It had been years since he had encountered another telepath strong enough to break through his shields. The last had been Heero. Quatre had come close but was more of an empath than a mind-speaker. Heero and I are going to have to have a long talk with Kyriel about all those changes her parents made.  
˜µ™  
Kyriel watched as a mass of black and silver horses came racing towards her across the hills. At last she wouldn't be alone with no one to talk to. She was content…for the moment.  
˜µ™  
Once a year they all gathered and the herds chose a new leader and mate. Mated for life the wisest of the youthful wise were carefully considered and eliminated by a council of former leaders. Then they came to comfort their hoof-less sister. They also came to be anointed by her. She was their human governess. They could only hop that one day she too would find her life-mate.   
Six years had passed, but no mate yet. The herd was worried, every year the governess became more and more sad. She felt as if she was failing them. The herd knew she did her best, but they worried all the same.   
They were in sight now and she was waiting. Joyfully holding out strings of bells and flowers she bedecked the new leaders as was befitting the customs. Now they would all partake of the feast. The herd was content and all was good.  
˜µ™  
Kyriel wandered among the herd for a long time. She greeted old friends and past leaders but soon her loneliness set in. Wandering off Kyriel climbed onto the rail of a nearby fence. She considered the Sargasso - as they called themselves. They were her family now, but she still needed human companionship.  
˜µ™  
Trowa was ready to go crazy from the contented murmurs in his head. Instead of having to deal with one psychic girl he had to deal with a herd of psychic horses. Dammit…he was going to go crazy. Hell, he already was!   
˜µ™  
The herd was leaving again. The time was done and they needed to depart once more.   
The bulk of the herd left sending well wishes and thanks behind. Some stayed for more lengthy farewells but all too soon they were gone. Kyriel sighed and gathered up what needed to be taken back to the farm. Turning around she came face to face with a very annoyed Trowa. "We need to talk," was all he said as they went back to the house. That was at 3:00am.  
  
Kyriel yawned and glanced blearily at the clock. It read 7:00am. 3 hours! Heero and Trowa had had her up for 3 hours to answer their questions. Now she could sleep…until lunchtime anyway. She didn't know how the other two expected to function, except on sheer will power alone.  



End file.
